The Encounter That Started it All
by deviant97
Summary: Alec is on his own after being kicked out, on his way home from work late one night he is cornered in a dark alley with no escape. What happens when a sparkly man comes to his rescue? Alec runs off, thankfully he'll never have to see that gorgeous man again. But luck seems to be working against him when his Savior winds up at his restaurant? Rated "M" for later events. ENJOY!
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Alec's POV:

Alec looked at the old clock on the wall read 1:27am; Izzy was going to kill him… She hates it when he has to walk home this late. She always offers to stay later and give me a ride back to my apartment but I always decline, she can't get in trouble just to make sure I get home; not only would she get in trouble for coming home late her punishment would be worse if Robert and Maryse knew it was because of me, they don't even know she works with me. Every time I decline her offer her eyes are full of hurt, she doesn't think I miss her but I miss my siblings more than anything but I can't bring myself to risk their well-being just to see them. They do sneak around our "parents" from time to time though. Izzy got a job at the restaurant I work at to see me, Jace is looking for an apartment close to mine, and Izzy and Jace sneak Max out on Saturday mornings to meet me for breakfast. Why couldn't they just accept me for who I am? Izzy blames them for our family falling apart but I can only blame myself. I didn't choose to be this way but, I am this way and that's why I was kicked out.

I let out a sigh and turn to see if everything is ready for tomorrow, I turn back and nod to my co-workers who have to stay later. Once to cold Air hits my skin I regret declining Izzy's offer even more now, I pull my hood up and pull the thin fabric closer to my skin and begin the long walk home. A loud crash came from the dark alley to my right and I sped up only to be pulled into the dark abyss, I tried to scream for help but a cold hand covered my mouth. I began to kick but the man just slammed me into the wall, I looked up at him and finally saw what I was up against; he was around my height but he was a lot bigger in size. I had to think of a way out of this and quick I tried to shove him back but he just slammed my head into the wall again making my vision blur; I try again but he throws me to the ground and starts kicking me.

He kicked me in the chin and I thought he had knocked out a tooth when I began to spit blood, thankfully no teeth were among the blood; then he repeatedly struck my lower abdomen. When I finally stopped fighting back he searched my pockets and grabbed my wallet, I heard him flipping through the little money I had and pull it out. I watched him turn and laugh at my current condition before he threw my now empty wallet back at my face.

His footsteps are becoming fainter as I try to sit up but my head begins to spin; I fall back over giving up for the time being when suddenly a loud voice echoes through the alley. "Hey! What do you think you are doing?" I heard a chuckle from my attacker "Fuck off Sparkles. This does not concern you." I opened my eyes and looked in the direction of the commotion, my attacker was not lying when he called this man sparkles; the dim streetlights made his skin shimmer and his bright clothes almost made it seem as if he glowed, I could no longer comprehend their words but I saw the sparkly man dodge a punch. Sparkles may have been a whole head taller than my attacker but he was lean, even slimmer than I. He didn't stand a chance, a loud cracking noise brought me back to reality and I saw my attacker collapse holding his jaw.

How was that even possible? There is no way this is real… I hear approaching footsteps and I look up and see sparkles head my way, as he gets closer I can see his features and by the angel is he GORGEOUS. His skin is a nice caramel color and his eyes were hypnotizing, they were the weirdest shade of greenish yellow and they seemed almost cat-like.

The sparkly man was now kneeling in front of me and I could see his dark hair was spiked up and coated in glitter…no wonder he literally sparkled. I went back to his eyes and they seemed concerned but I noticed the shape he had to be part Asian or something close. After a few more seconds of taking in his features I realized he had been talking while I was staring…oh God I hope he didn't notice; I became all too aware of how close he actually was.

I finally tried to speak but I couldn't properly form words to ask what he had said so I settled for "Hmm?" he seemed relieved to have actually gotten a response because he let out a slow breath and began again "Are you okay? Do I need to call any_" God his voice was so alluring…WAIT ALEXANDER FOCUS, NO MORE ZONING OUT! I noticed he wasn't speaking anymore and was waiting for an answer but my ill functioning mind kept focusing on him and not the situation. "Uhh…" I began and then reality set in this man was beyond gorgeous and here I am a bloody mess lying in a dark alley, this just had to happen. I just wanted to get out of here; I wanted him to see me when I at least had less blood on me, not like this. I look over and see my keys right next to my wallet without thinking and ignoring the dizziness I jump up and grab my wallet and keys and run. That was all I could do even though my whole body protested this action. STUPID! STUPID! STUPID! I JUST HAD TO GET MUGGED…

The footsteps behind me were getting closer and I could hear that man pleading for me to stop. I sped up not wanting to have another awkward encounter with him; I turned the corner only to hear a faint "Please. Just. Stop." I slowed down to check my surroundings and saw my apartment building only a little over a block away, I picked up speed and pushed passed innocent bystanders. I quickly unlocked my apartment and tried to catch my breath; once I could breathe again and made my way to my bathroom to inspect the damage. I cut the light on only to be greeted with a reflection of a bloody mess, there was blood caked in my hair and dried on my bottom lip. With all of this blood I'd have to take a shower before I could even begin to fix myself up.

I stripped myself of the torn clothes as painlessly as possible but whenever I bent in the slightest way my abdomen burned, "Tomorrow this will be 'Lovely'" I mutter to myself as I reach to cut the water on, I get it as hot as I possibly can in hopes of my muscles relaxing. The hot water felt nice until all of the images of the mysterious man kept flashing through my mind and I needed to get out. I did not want to fantasize about him, for god's sake I don't even know his name and here I am having perverted thoughts. SHAME ON YOU ALEXANDER‼! SHAME!

As I cleaned all of the cuts I think about how Izzy is going to take this, it won't be pretty she will probably scold me for not letting her take me home and she will be beyond furious that I ran away from an attractive man. I sigh and toss everything into the garbage bin and head to my room, its already 2am thanks to the unexpected events; "thank God I don't work until 5" he mumbles before drifting into a glitter-filled dream.

**This is my first MORTL INSTRUMENTS fanfic and any feedback (good or bad) is welcome. I want to know how I can better my writing so please review‼! **

**P.S. I have a busy school schedule so I write these chapters in class but it may take a while for me to type them up, so for now I don't have a set update schedule. AND the next chapter will be part of this scene in Magnus' POV plus what happens after he runs away.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Thank you for the reviews! I know this is **_**incredibly**_** late but I've had so much work. I also find this whole situation a little odd because I used to write all the time, usually my own stories but no one ever read them so the feedback and acknowledgements are a nice change and very encouraging and I will take what you say to heart so if I'm doing anything wrong just TELL ME! So here's Magnus' view of how he met our dearest Alec in such a horrid situation.**

Chapter 2

Magnus' POV

I pulled my jacket closer as I made my way through the thinning crowds of New York; I hated getting off work this late. All of the creepy people start coming out and I do not want to come in contact with any of them.

I picked up my pace and instantly felt relief when I saw my apartment in view, that was until I heard someone laughing and a fain groan as if someone were in pain. I came up to the edge of an alley and the laughter was louder, I didn't want to know what was happening, but what if someone is hurt? Decision made, I turned and stepped into the alley…Hopefully I won't regret this…

A man was stuffing money into his pocket and walking away from a crumpled body laughing like a maniac. I realized the body was actually a younger guy, if you couldn't hear the fake groans you would certainly think he were dead. How could anyone do that to someone? Angrily I made my way towards the mugger "Hey! What do you think you are doing?" I scream without thinking. He looks up shocked but he slowly lets out a chuckle "Fuck off Sparkles. This does not concern you." Considering what he said was true does not mean his actions were right… "Like hell it doesn't! You had no right to do that to that man!" the last hint of playfulness in his eyes vanished, "Don't push it Sparkles…Say one more thing and I will take you down too." I didn't want to show it but he actually scared me. "Yeah right..." I mumble.

That sent him off, he swung at me but thankfully I ducked in time. I really did not want to fight but FUCK IT! I am not dealing with this, he swung again but this time I caught his arm and swung my own fist catching his jaw. He collapsed… WOW TOUGH… I chuckled at him and then I heard another groan. Oh shit! I ran towards the crumpled body hoping he wasn't in too bad of condition.

I kneeled in front of him to get a better look, he raised his head curiously, and I was not expecting to meet the bluest eyes I've ever seen. They were a light blue and they reminded me of crystals, NO MAGNUS, LATER WE CAN FANTASIZE ABOUT HIM, NOW WE HELP HIM! "Umm… Are you okay?" Stupid question, he is obviously _not_ okay! "Do I need to call anybody?" He just laid there staring at me, God this is bad… the boy's eyes lit up and he tried saying something but it just came out as "Hmm?" At least he's responding that a good thing, I let out a breath I had no idea I was even holding I asked again, "Are you okay? Do I need to call anybody?" but halfway through I could see I lost his attention again and he was just staring at me.

On any other occasion the staring would have been flattering, I can gloat about that later but right now I have no idea what going through his mind. "Uhh…" okay he's responding again. I just want him to focus so I can help, is that too much to ask? I started to fidget under his stare but I saw his body stiffen and he looked over at a pile of stuff. He reached over and picked up keys and a wallet, at least that's what I think they were but next thing I knew he was up in a flash and running away. What the fuck? I immediately jump to my feet and race after him, knowing that he might get hurt worse than he already is and that he is not physically stable. I could see the remaining people parting to let the young boy covered in blood through, I picked up my pace.

"STOP!" I screamed hoping he would just listen, of course he didn't. He is going to be the death of me… I pushed past people ignoring their snide remarks. I saw him rounding a corner. "Please. Just. Stop" God I need to run more… I turned the corner but I couldn't see him anywhere. FUCK.

I kept running in hopes of finding him but I never did, I finally stopped looking about an hour later. I slumped back against the wall and ran my hands through my hair in frustration. Why couldn't he just stop, there's going to be a story on the news in the next few days about a dead body found in some alley, all because he ran from me…

I pushed off the wall and took in my surroundings; I was only about a block and a half from home. I quickly made my way home and pulled off my clothes which were now covered in sweat and some blood. I made my way to the shower ignoring Chairman Meow's pleads for food, he can wait another hour right now I just need to clear my mind. I stood under the hot spray of water only thinking about _him_…

I gave up on trying to relax, and got out only wrapping a towel around my waist, in the kitchen Chairman was waiting on the counter for his food. "You do know you aren't supposed to be up there." I look at him and he just lays down ignoring me."I'm sorry Chairman, I was chasing a guy." Wait that sounded a lot better in my head. He let out a noise that sounded like a huff, great now my cats even ignoring me. I grabbed his bowl and dumped food into in and he immediately jumped up. "You only love me if I have food don't you?" *Meow* "How rude of you..." I set his bowl down and he just ignores me.

I made my way to my room and jumped in to bed; as much as I wanted to sleep I knew I wouldn't be able to. I was too worried about the blue eyed man.

I laid there all night hoping that he was okay but I knew nothing would come of me just lying around all day but I had no idea where to look. Maybe he's okay… I really hope he is…

**Yeah, I know this is not the best chapter ever but for all of you actually reading this…NEVER I MEAN **_**NEVER**_** take an AP class because it will kill you and take away any of the social life you had left away… Well anyways I have a question for you guys… Should they meet again soon or should I wait awhile? Because originally I had them meeting again but I got to thinking if I should wait another chapter so now I don't know what I should do.**


End file.
